


Kiss Me Slow, Your Heart Is All I Know

by manicpation



Series: Sugar Daddy AU [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicpation/pseuds/manicpation
Summary: “Iwa-chan dyes his hair!!”“Shut up, Crappykawa! It’s a very stressful job...and I’m not that young anymore…”“Ahhh, I’d still like you if you were gray!” Oikawa says and then levels a stare at Iwaizumi.“Maybe,” he adds before cackling like a hyena again.or,Oikawa and Iwaizumi learn a lot about each other and it's grossly fluffy.





	Kiss Me Slow, Your Heart Is All I Know

**Author's Note:**

> shows up 6 months late with starbucks

Iwaizumi has never seen a human eat their weight in pancakes before but apparently there's a first time for everything.  He’s at the diner, across from Oikawa in a booth with Kyoutani across from them at the counter. Every so often he can see Kyoutani glance their way, probably looking at Oikawa eat with the likes of he’s only seen professional eaters do on t.v. 

_ Stop gawking, it’s rude  _

_ youd gawk to if you watched a grown man eat like that _

_ Well that’s just mean _

_ hey you picked him not me _

Iwaizumi chooses to ignore that statement and go back to watching Oikawa, trying to ignore thoughts that the syrup and fruit would look much better in his bedroom….

_ btw he needs a bib _

It’s at that point Iwaizumi gives Kyoutani an unimpressed glare and goes back to picking at his own half-eaten omelette.

Oikawa swallows one last large mouthful and Iwaizumi can’t help his stare as he watches Oikawa’s adam’s apple bob around it. 

_ Hey, go to the store and buy chocolate sauce and strawberries for dessert later _

_ you can just be upfront about it you nasty fuck _

“Iwa-chan, I’m done!”

Iwaizumi turns towards Oikawa, “Did you enjoy everything?”

“Yeah!” Oikawa nods his head vigorously and then leans closer, “though I’d like it if Iwa-chan licked the syrup off my fingers,” and wiggles them suggestively in front of Iwaizumi’s face. 

Warmth blooms in Iwaizumi’s face and gut; Oikawa’s just too damn much sometimes.  And he knows it. If the foot slowly traveling up his leg and gently nudging his balls is anything to go by. 

“I thought you wanted to do something today?” Iwaizumi asks, determined not to pop a boner in the middle of a diner like a teenager, at the mere thought of licking syrup off Oikawa’s fingers.

“Hmmm…,” Oikawa hums, eyebrows knitted together in concentration, “I guess I never did finish  my errands from the other day before I was so rudely interrupted,” he finishes with a huff. 

Iwaizumi checks his watch. “You know, I was given the day off since we finished our meeting, and the business execs are leaving this afternoon. I’m all yours.”

  

The smile that crosses Oikawa’s face is all the confirmation he needs. He finds himself daydreaming of holding hands in the car while stealing kisses (complete with Kyoutani making gagging noises at them), going around shops and helping Oikawa pick out clothes, seeing him try them on and imagining all the ways the fabric would hug his body….

“Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi is drawn out of his revelry and quickly remembers that they’re at the grocery store.

“Do you think there’s a difference between purple potatoes and regular potatoes?” Oikawa asks, holding one in each hand.

“Other than the color?”   


“Okay, Mr. Smarty-pants,” Oikawa says as he sticks his tongue out at Iwaizumi, who subsequently pokes him in the side.

“I don’t know Oikawa, get whatever you want, I’ll pay.”

Watching Oikawa blush and stutter every time he mentions paying for something, or gifts, or money in general, gives Iwaizumi confidence that he made the right decision to pursue Oikawa. Oikawa is genuinely interested in him, and Iwaizumi finds himself wanting to be in Oikawa’s company all the time. He’s interested in Oikawa, too - he likes the friendship they have, the banter they share and their intimate moments together. It’s the closest thing to a real relationship he’s had in awhile and he’s  _ happy.  _ He briefly contemplates buying Kindaichi some flowers as a thank you gift.

He follows Oikawa around the store, learning little bits about him as they go - he likes fabric softener that smells like lavender, pineapples are his favorite fruit, he loves mint chocolate chip ice cream and milk bread. Especially milk bread. Iwaizumi shares back in kind - he doesn’t know what kind of fabric softener he uses as Mika buys it all, he likes lychees the best, and “no, Oikawa, mint chocolate chip is the devil, it shouldn’t exist”.

The two leave the store and join Kyoutani back in the Audi, who looks just as grouchy as ever. 

“You need to brighten up, Kyoutani-kun!” Oikawa chirps and earns himself an even grouchier expression.

“You look like a grumpy puppy...no! A mad dog because puppies are cuter than you. How ‘bout I call you Mad Dog-chan?” 

At this, Iwaizumi starts laughing out loud - big guffaws and wheezing when he can’t catch his breath. 

“Where are we going now?” Oikawa asks, intertwining their fingers together. 

Gathering his breath and wiping his face after one last shaky exhale, Iwaizumi says,“If your errands are done, I’d like to go home. I’ve had a long few days with the Hokkaido execs and I’d like to go home and rest.”

“Ah yes yes, because Iwa-chan is  _ old, _ ” Oikawa teases, hand on his chin with a pensive look.

“I’m only fifteen years older than you, Shittykawa! I’m not even forty!” Iwaizumi retorts with a smack to Oikawa’s head. 

“Mad Dog-chan! Iwa-chan is bullying me!”

“You’re on your own,” Kyoutani replies and Iwaizumi can see a smirk on his face from the rear view mirror. 

 

Back at Iwaizumi’s penthouse, Oikawa lounges in a large chair, more like a loveseat at this point, mindlessly scrolling through apps while Iwaizumi changes. As expected, it’s one of the nicest pieces of furniture Oikawa has ever sat on - real leather is just  _ so much softer  _ than fake leather. 

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi says in Oikawa’s ear. 

“Gah! Iwa-chan, don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Iwaizumi soothes, scooting Oikawa over and sitting down, situating Oikawa on his lap. 

He nuzzles Oikawa’s cheek and down his neck, ghosting barely there kisses over his skin. Iwaizumi is warm and smells _ so good _ and Oikawa just can’t help himself when he leans his head in to nuzzle back and place a light kiss or two on his cheek.

“Checking my Pokego,”  Oikawa replies.

“People still play that?”

“Yes, people still play it!”

Iwaizumi snorts and it ruffles Oikawa’s hair. 

“Tell me about them.”

“My….pokemon?” Not since the initial hype died down has anyone really cared to hear Oikawa talk about his pokemon, or much of his anything really, he laments.

“Okay so my top three pokemon are all actually water types...I’ve got two Gyarados’ and a Vaporeon. Oh! And my Exeggutor, it knows Solar Beam so he’s really great to fight with. Next is my Flareon and then my Rhydon, but I tend to use my Snorlax more to defend gyms. Speaking of which…” Oikawa goes on and Iwaizumi can’t help the feelings of fondness that overcome him listening to Oikawa enthusiastically tell him about his Pokemon. 

“Hey, Oikawa?”

“Hmm?” Oikawa stops in the middle of his sentence.

“What did you do before this?”

“What do you mean?”   
  
“Before this whole….sugar daddy thing?” Iwaizumi rubs the back of his neck and tries not to look as embarrassed as he is. Why is he so embarrassed anyway - this  _ is  _ their setup, no mysteries about it.

“Uhhh…” 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I mean, we’ve hung out a lot and stuff and we’ve had a lot of fun. I guess I just want to know you a little better is all….” he finishes off weakly.

Oikawa chuckles, “Don’t worry Iwa-chan, you’re the first sugar daddy I’ve had, if that’s what you’re wondering about. I dunno.... I went to college, you know that, and now I’ve got my job. I want to be a writer but I gotta do something that pays the rent, right?”

“Why did you choose writing? Or well, publishing.”

“Ah well....that’s...something that’s not so easy to talk about,” Oikawa responds softly, picking at the skin on his fingers and purposely not making eye contact with Iwaizumi.

“I have always liked writing...short stories as a kid, fan fiction in my teens and I’ve started a few original works but haven’t really gone anywhere with them. But volleyball was my passion. I played in high school and was really good. I got scouted by colleges and had scholarships. Magazines were asking me to do interviews with them. I was talking to someone about modeling sportswear. And then, just….,” Oikawa makes some weak hand gestures, “I fucked up my knee and lost it all. So I got a degree in Japanese because nothing else seemed interesting enough and well, here I am,” he finishes with a grimace.

“And the whole sugar daddy thing...the publishing job is sucking the life out of me but I need money. A friend suggested it and I figured ‘why not?’, it couldn’t be worse than the other jerks I’ve dated.” 

At this, Iwaizumi cringes.

“I guess I wasn’t in the best mindset in college when I was trying to date. I didn't have much self assurance and I had a lot of anger. And you can imagine those two traits don’t mix well. So after dating and being called arrogant, high maintenance, a bitch...I just... stopped after a while. The sugar daddy thing sounded...different, I suppose? In that you paid me to like you, so you had at least some interest and investment in me.”

“I don’t pay you to like me; at any moment you can stop this if you don't like it, or me.”   


Oikawa leans into Iwaizumi’s touch. “Don't worry, Iwa-chan, I like you,” he says softly.

Iwaizumi wraps his arms tighter around Oikawa and kisses his cheeks, the top of his head, anywhere he can reach.

“Hey, let me show you how much I care for you,” he whispers into Oikawa’s ear, reveling in the shiver he receives.

He gets up from the chair and scoops Oikawa into his arms bridal style, walking them down the hallway.

“Here, you go get a bath and relax and I’ll get us something to eat, hmm?”

“Mmm, sounds nice,” Oikawa replies as Iwaizumi sets him down on his feet in the bathroom. 

Iwaizumi turns on the tap and drops a bath bomb in - a gold and turquoise thing, sprinkled with glitter.

“I wouldn’t expect a big, strong man like yourself to use bath bombs,” Oikawa teases while taking his shirt off over his head. 

Iwaizumi has to stop himself from staring too much. 

“Yeah, well, there’s a lot to me you don’t know about me yet.”

“Oh, like, haaa...what?” Oikawa asks while sinking into the bath.

“Wouldn’t it be more fun for you to find out?” Iwaizumi responds back with a smirk and Oikawa blows bubbles at him in response. 

“Ohhh...Iwa-chan’s being mysterious,” Oikawa teases and wiggles his fingers at him. 

Oikawa earns himself a splash to the face for that. Iwaizumi kisses his forehead and makes his way to the kitchen for that aforementioned snack. Oikawa relaxes back, getting his head and hair wet. A takes a few deep breaths, feels his chest rise and fall and some stress melt with it. He finds himself thinking that it’s surprisingly easy to relax around Iwaizumi; he feels like he can be himself, no false pretences, no public persona. He hasn’t been able to do that in awhile, he muses. He sits up just as Iwaizumi walk in, a plate a strawberries in one hand and a cheese and olive platter on the other.

“Trying to seduce me, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa purrs, a teasing lilt to his voice.

“I've got you naked in my bathtub, I think I’ve succeeded in that,” he replies with a smirk. 

He holds a strawberry to Oikawa’s mouth, who enthusiastically takes it.

“Mmmm, I’ve never had anyone feed me strawberries before, very cliche.”

“Ah, well, I guess that’s been a trend between us, huh?” Iwaizumi replies, feeding Oikawa another strawberry.   


Oikawa hums and lays his head on the side of the tub, trailing lazy circles in the water, watching the glitter swirl like little galaxies. 

After a few more strawberries, he looks up at Iwaizumi. “Weren’t you supposed to feed me strawberries and lick chocolate sauce of my body, Iwa-chan?” he says with a cats-got-the-canary smile.

The sputtering and blushing was exactly the response Oikawa was expecting and it is just as funny as he imagined.

“Where did you hear that?” Iwaizumi says as he shoves a few olives in his mouth, most likely trying to stall for time.

“Mad Dog-chan told me.”   
  
Iwaizumi swallows hard and clears his throat. “Well, uh, that was….a thought that... I had,” he says and then he smiles soft and sweet, “But I think I like this better. I like pampering you.” 

Now it’s Oikawa’s turn to blush. 

“Let me wash your hair,” Iwaizumi says as he reaches across, subtly brushing across Oikawa’s chest, to grab the shampoo. 

“Mmm, how can I say no to that?”

So Oikawa sits there, body occasionally shuddering and eyes fluttering at the thorough way Iwaizumi scrubs through his hair, using just enough pressure and nail to be absolutely heavenly.  If he were a cat, he would definitely be purring. 

“You’re so good at this,” he says, barely more than a whisper.

“Mmm...my sister is a beautician. I was her guinea pig, I remember a few things.”   
  
“Ah, so now I’m learning more about the Mr. Mysterious Iwaizumi,” Oikawa giggles.

“I could give you a mean facial too, if you wanted.”

At that, the pair stare at each until they simultaneously start laughing, coming to the realization of the unintentional double entendre.

“So Iwa-chan’s not always as suave as he appears to be!” Oikawa wheezes out between laughs.    


When they both regain their composure, Oikawa asks more about his family. 

“There’s my sister and her husband, he’s a salaryman, and they’ve got two young daughters Hana and Hiroka.  They’re definitely a handful, but I get to be the cool uncle who mostly comes around during the holidays and brings cool presents,” Iwaizumi chuckles, “I mean to spend more time with them but I’m just so busy. Though, I do go to my sisters salon to get my hair done.”   
  
“Your hair done?” Oikawa asks with a quirk of his head. Iwaizumi gives him a strange a look until Oikawa exclaims, “Iwa-chan dyes his hair!!” and starts laughing once again.

“Shut up, Crappykawa! It’s a very stressful job...and I’m not _ that  _ young anymore…”

“Ahhh, I’d still like you if you were gray!” Oikawa says and then levels a stare at Iwaizumi. “Maybe,” he adds before cackling like a hyena again. 

Iwaizumi may or may not feel a sense of satisfaction at the yelp Oikawa lets out when he turns the handheld shower head on him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo BIG THANKS to fejufej on tumbr for drawing [this amazing art](https://fejufej.tumblr.com/post/168009488056/sugar-daddy-mmm-yas-please-%CA%96-this?is_highlighted_post=1) and holy shit??!?!! im crying!?! that's the nicest thing ever holy shit and i'm still not over it. And to Janespendlove for the hilarious bib sentence, it might possibly be my favorite sentence. And always to CJ for being there for me.


End file.
